The analysis of biological data is an acfive area of research that confinually undergoes substanfial changes. It is important that new methodologies are appropriately evaluated so that the best available methods and approaches can be applied to data! This requires the knowledge and experience of skilled biostafisficians, bioinformaficians, stafisfical geneficists and data administrators. The Quanfitative Analysis Core (QAC) will ' provide such a team with a proven collaborative research record. The OAC will promote and facilitate the research undertaken by both COBRE and non-COBRE invesfigators alike by providing state ofthe art analysis and high-level informafics capabilifies and method development and assessment. By centralizing our vast technological resources as well as the diverse and complimentary expertise of the QAC faculty and staff we offer unique training and collaborative opportunifies to a variety of invesfigators. Specifically, we will 1) provide a cost-effective state-of-the-art computational and methodological resource, 2) offer experienced analysts and senior-level biostafistical and bioinformafics expertise to manage, conduct and interpret analyses, and 3) develop, modify and/or apply novel statisfical analysis methods to the appropriate hypotheses particulariy those including high-dimensional, large-scale data.